


If Your Walls Should Crumble

by SciFiPerson



Category: The Avengers-All Media Types, post-infinity war - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bucky Barnes acts like a Dad, Death, Depression, Everyone Needs A Hug, I'm trying, Protective Avengers, Protective Steve Rodgers, Protective Tony Stark, Reunions, Tags may and will change, dust - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-21 08:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15553875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SciFiPerson/pseuds/SciFiPerson
Summary: Tony looked at the ashes that still lined his arm. Peter's ashes.God, he couldn't of lost the kid.It should have been Tony. Tony should have turned to dust. Tony should have died. Because then Peter could live. Then Peter could survive.Oh, why hadn't he forced him to go home?A hand touched his shoulder. "Stark, we need to go. We need to get back to your planet, and see who's left." Nebula told him.Tony stood up. If Peter was gone, then he wouldn't let his death be for nothing."Alright. Let's go."





	1. Chapter 1

Steve looked at the ashes that rested in his hand. The ashes of his best friend...

_Bucky..._

Everyone around him, the survivors, all looked distressed. Steve took note of who was left.

Thor, holding his new and improved hammer.

Bruce, still in the Hulk-Buster armor.

Natasha, her blonde hair still looking out of place.

Rodney, looking around at everyone.

That little racoon-thing, holding the ashes of the Groot-tree-man. 

And some of the Wakanda warriors, still walking around aimlessly, looking for their friends.

No one knew what to do. God, everyone just lost friends and loved ones. Steve had seen the remains of Vision, now just a dull grey metal body with a hole in his forehead. Next to him laid a pile of ashes, most likely belonging to Wanda. 

Who all had died? Fury? Clint? Tony?

 _Tony._ Where the heck was Tony? Clint had an excuse, since he's on house arrested, but Tony? Did he even help? Bruce said that he was on a spaceship...

Was he hurt?

"Steve." Natasha said quietly, pulling him out of his thoughts. "We need to do something. What do we do?"

 _You think I know what to do?_ He wanted to yell.  _You think I didn't just lose everything too?_ But he was Captain America. He had to lead the Avengers. Well, what was left. 

He stood up, letting the dust in his hand fall back to the ground. Taking a deep breath, he faced the surviving heroes. Their sorrowful eyes met his.

"We only have one thing to do." He told everyone, speaking loud enough so that the soldiers could also hear him. "We find who's left of the Avengers. Tony, Clint, Scott, maybe even that Spider-guy. And we fight back. We couldn't save everyone, but we can avenge them." Steve remembered something that Tony had said.  _If we can't save the world, then we'll avenge it._  

"We couldn't stop Thanos even before he got all of the Infinity Stones." Thor said, looking down at his hammer. "What makes you think we can stop him now?"

"Because this time," Steve looked out upon everyone, as they watched him with teary eyes. "We'll be prepared. And we'll work together."

\--

Somehow, Nebula had found a small spaceship amidst the wreckage of Titan. And, it still worked.

Tony squeezed into the seat behind the pilot's seat. His hand was still covered in the ashes of the kid, and he still heard his last words ring through his head.

_I'm sorry._

Nebula climbed into the pilot's seat and started up the spaceship. Soon, they had left the planet's atmosphere, and Titan was growing smaller behind them. The woman wasn't talking, but Tony wasn't complaining. Usually, he would be cracking jokes and trying to lift everyone's spirits, yet only making them angry at him, but this was different. He, himself, was injured, but his soul much more than his body. Tony couldn't lose Peter. He could lose a lot, but not that kid.

And now he was gone. Nothing could bring him back.

He was almost in tears, but he couldn't cry. Not until he was alone, probably with a drink.

Who was all gone? How many Avengers had died? Were they all dead? Tony would still try to get them back. He'd take on Thanos single-handedly and  _die_ if it meant he had tried to bring everyone back. 

"Where on Earth are we going?" Nebula said, interrupting Tony's plans on killing Thanos.

"Uh...New York? Do you know were that is?" Tony replied softly, biting back a harsh remark.

"I'll find it." She was quiet for a second. "That kid means a lot to you, doesn't he?"

Tony watched her. "Ya. I...I didn't want to see him go."

"I know the feeling. I feel the same about my sister, Gamora." She began to tap on the many buttons on the ship. "Even though she always beat me, she's my sister. I love her. And somehow, I know this, I'll get her back. We'll get everyone back."

And after hearing those somehow soothing words, Tony closed his eyes, and tried to fall asleep.

\--

After what felt like a whole day of drifting asleep every once in awhile, the spaceship finally got into Earth's atmosphere. But they weren't over New York. Instead, an African forest, by the looks of it. No buildings, no people. Almost lifeless. 

Then, a jet appeared out of thin air. Nebula had to quickly steer away so they didn't get hit. 

"Why the heck it there another ship? And where did it come from?" She yelled, watching it fly away. But Tony knew what it was.

"Follow it." He said, loudly. Without even a questioning glance, she began to chase it. Tony wasn't sure if they had seen the smaller ship, but he hoped not.

But he was proven wrong when a com was trying to be connected, emanating a buzz from the control panel. Nebula looked back at Tony, and he nodded. Quickly, she pressed another button.

A man was in the screen. He was a lot different then when Tony had last seen him. Now, he had longer blonde hair, and an amazing beard. His outfit was darker, and he didn't have his signature shield. Really, the only thing that was the same was his eyes, but even they were bloodshot.

"Steve!" Tony said, faking happiness. "It's amazing to see you! How's your day been?"

"Not the time, Stark." He replied, sternly. But his voice was rough. Like he'd been crying. Had Steve been crying? "What are you doing?"

"Following you guys." Tony's smile fell and he ran his hands through his hair. "We need to meet up and talk. We were thinking about going to New York?"

"We? Who's with you?"

Tony glanced at Nebula. "A woman. Her name is Nebula."

She spoke up. "You have that racoon and that tree with you? They know me."

"I am not a racoon!" A voice said from the com, as a small human-like racoon-animal-thing appeared. He looked over at them. "Hey, were you with Quill? And Drax, Gamora, and Mantis?"

"We were." Nebula replied. "But...they didn't make it."

The racoon's small, black eyes became wet. "No..." He whispered, and stumbled away.

Steve watched the racoon for a second, before looking back at Tony. "Okay, I'll tell Nat to take us to the Compound. Meet us there." Then the com shut off.

"Just keep following them." Tony told the woman besides him. "They'll take us there."

\--

When the Quinn Jet had finally landed at the Compound, it was quickly followed by an alien-looking spaceship. Almost everyone was out of the jet by the time in fully landed, however. Only the little racoon had stayed behind, digging around at what they had.

Steve watched as a woman with no hair and blue skin climbed out of the spaceship. He noticed her metal arm, and decided to completely ignore it's existence. He waited for Tony to get out.

When he finally did, Steve noticed that he didn't look to great. His hair was dirty and messy, and one of him arms was covered in dust. His clothes were bloody, and he still had the wrecked bits of armor all over his body. Clearly, they had gone up against Thanos themselves, had the same amount of luck.

"Stark." He said as a greeting to the man. He wasn't sure if they were on first name terms, even though Tony had greeted him as 'Steve'. 

"Rodgers." Tony replied, with a slight heaviness in his voice that wasn't auditable during the com. "You went up against Thanos too?"

"Yes. He snapped where we were. Snapped, and disappeared. Then..." He couldn't finish, but Tony understood.

"I was up against him on his old planet, Titan. Me, Neb, P-Spiderman, Strange, and the Guardians."

The blue woman growled. " _Don't_ call me 'Neb', Stark."

"And only you two survived?"

Tony nodded solemnly. Clearly, he had lost someone important, too. But the only person that was somewhat familiar was Spiderman. Steve summed it up to Tony and Spiderman being friends. 

"Well, we need a plan." Rhodey said, stepping out from were everyone else was. Tony's eyes lit up a tiny bit. "There has to be a way to reverse this, right?"

"Yes." Nebula told him, rolling her shoulders. "But, it will be extremely risky, and probably won't work."

"It's a possible way." Steve said to her. "So we're taking it."

\--

In the Compound, they decided to spend a few hours before meeting up and figuring out a plan. Tony had been against it at the start, but then he realized that he wasn't going to be able to focus until he'd calmed down his brain. It was still going over every little thing that he did that caused Peter's death. And every little way that he could bring him back.

Tony somehow ended up in his room, and he quickly grabbed a bottle of whiskey that he'd hidden from everyone. He grabbed a glass from the cabinet and filled it half way. Quickly, he drank it and hid the whiskey once more.

He wouldn't drink much, no matter how much he wanted to. Tony needed a clear head if he was going to save Peter. That was his goal. Screw everyone else. Tony would give his life for that kid.

Falling onto his bed, he realized that he should change out of his current clothes. Groaning, he sat up and grabbed a pair of jogging clothes from his closet. It was another that was able to transform into his 'Bleeding Edge Armor'. Throwing his dirty clothes and small chunks of armor onto the floor, he pulled on the new clothes, falling back onto the bed.

It was a rough few hours. Tony felt tears fall down his face the whole time, but didn't fully cry. Crying wouldn't help. He already knew that. 

But it didn't stop the tears.

\--

When the Avengers finally met up in the conference room, Tony recognized Strange's wizard friend. So many Harry Potter jokes filled his head, but he didn't say anything as they all sat down.

Tony also noticed a unfamiliar face. He had black hair, and light skin. And he was quietly talking to Clint, who had decided to show up. Steve had changed into more casual clothing and sat at the head of the table. Tony sat down in a empty chair near Rhodey and Natasha. Neither of them spoke.

Once everyone had come and was sitting, Steve cleared his throat. "Okay, everyone, I know things are rocky right now. We've all lost someone. But we have to figure out how to get back at Thanos. Now, before it's too late."

"Who all did we lose?" Clint asked quietly.

"A lot. Wanda, Vision," Each name was said with a sorrowful tone. "...Sam, T'Challa, Groot, Bucky..."

Tony chimed in. "Also the Guardians, except for the racoon. And Strange. And...Spiderman." Tony instantly regretted not spending his break figuring out if May Parker was alive, and letting her know about her nephew. 

"So, there isn't many of us left. But, there still is a chance. Nebula, you said that there was a possibility of finishing this?"

All eyes went to the blue woman, who had been standing with Rocket in the corner. "Yes. There is a way. But, it's really just an idea. A theory." She decided to sit down. "Thanos is my father. He adopted me when I was young, just like he adopted my sister, Gamora. Destroying half of the universe has been his goal for many years, and only know he's being able to complete it."

"Thanos isn't as cold-hearted as you believe. He would be filled with dread if he actually murdered half of the universe. Instead, I believe that he created a whole new galaxy for them, so that they could live on. Everyone that he killed before getting the stones are truly dead, but everyone that had turned to dust may still be alive. Just, we can't get to them yet. We need to open a gateway to that galaxy, but the only way is the Infinity Stones."

The unfamiliar man spoke up. "Well, we clearly aren't getting the Infinity Stones from Thanos any time soon. Is there something else that we could use?"

"Probably not, Scott." Steve replied. Scott, that's what his name was. 

"Actually," Wong interrupted, resting his arms on the table. "There may be something in the archives in the Sanctum. Something that could so something."

"Well, that's amazing." Tony said, faking a smile. "So you can go back there, find something, and bring it back. Then we'll get everyone back and stop Thanos."

No one spoke. They didn't want to admit that it would be harder than what Tony said. But they all knew it would be.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter remembered feeling his whole body turn to dust. First, his fingertips and toes. Then it traveled down his hands, his arms, and up his legs. It was slow, and he tried to stop it. Surprisingly, he really almost did stop it. But then it backfired and made it quicker.

When he had felt it coming, he knew what was happening. It had happened to the Guardians. It had happened to Dr. Strange. It had happened to him.

Mr. Stark was the only person that was still whole, besides the blue woman. So, because he wasn't brave enough to do it turning the first two years of knowing Mr. Stark (besides the whole car incident) he gave the older man a hug.

He didn't want to leave. He was still trying to help Mr. Stark. Peter literally  _begged_ Mr. Stark to keep him there. But there had been nothing that he could do.

 _And if you died, I feel like that's on me._ The words of the older man rang in Peter's head as he fell to the ground, as his lower body completely faded away. He didn't want Mr. Stark feeling the guilt that he probably would after his death. So he said what came to his head.

"I'm sorry."

And the rest of his body faded into nothingness.

 

But then it became whole again. In an instant, he was laying on the ground. But it wasn't the ground on Titan. No, it was...grassy? Was he back on Earth? What happened?

He quickly bolted up and shielded his eyes from the sun's glare. Horrified, he took in the sight around him.

People of every race, gender, and age were appearing from dust. None of them looked familiar, and there was people everywhere cussing/talking in different languages. People were looking for their friends, children, parents, and siblings. But Peter just sat there, not bothering to get up. 

Then there was a hand on his shoulder. Peter jumped and turned around, to see a man in a dark blue shirt with a very obvious metal arm tap his should. James Barnes watched as Peter scooted away from him, scared.

"Kid, I'm not going to hurt you." Mr. Barnes said softly. "You're that Spiderman guy? From Germany?"

"Y...ya..." A man appeared behind Mr. Barnes, with a familiar suit on.

The Falcon cursed as Mr. Barnes accidently stepped on his hand. "Bucky! What the heck, man?"

"Sorry, Sam." Mr. Barnes backed up towards Peter, who quickly moved away. He'd fought these two in Germany. Were they going to fight him now? 

Mr. Barnes held out a hand to help Sam up, and Sam took it. Peter watched with his eyes wide as the two men had a quiet conversation. Then, Sam looked over at Peter.

"Woah! It's the Spider Dude!" He said, pointing Peter out. "You're a kid?"

Peter's eyes somehow got bigger. "Kid, we aren't going to hurt you. Just, forget what happened in Germany, alright? We're all in this mess." Sam held out his hand to the kid, and shaking, Peter shook it.

"I'm Peter Parker." Peter said in a quivering voice.

"Sam Wilson. And this is Bucky." He gestured to Mr. Barnes. "So, were you all caught up in this mess?"

Peter nodded. "I...I was helping Mr. Stark on Titan."

"So, you're an Avenger?" Bucky asked, crossing his arms.

"Yes." Peter began to look around, nervously. "Where are we? Are we dead? Is this heaven?"

"No clue, Peter." The three of them looked at all of the people that were appearing.

A bunch of kids ran by, and one tripped. She rolled twice and landed on her face. Then she sat up, brushing her hair out of her face. The three could hear her crying. Her friends stood around her, and one gave her a hug.

"Come on, Keli." He said, and the group of children, who were all silently crying, led the sobbing girl away.

"Poor kids..." Sam whispered. "God, they don't deserve this. They didn't do anything. Heck, no one deserves this!"

"I think, that if there is even a slight chance to return to Earth..." Bucky began. "Then who's left of the Avengers will find the way."

Peter remembered something. "Dr. Strange saw 14,000,605 futures. And we only win in one." He looked at the sky. "Even though he's dead, he's clearly set that future in motion. We just have to hope that no one screws it up."

"14,000,605 futures, and we only win one?" Sam exclaimed. "Those are terrible odds."

"Well no duh, Threepio." Sam laughed.

"Who's Threepio?" Bucky asked, clearly confused.

Peter smiled widely and cheered to himself. "When we get back to Earth, I'll show you Star Wars. Trust me, you'll be amazed."

"Truly wonderful, the mind of a child is." Sam said, in a horrible Yoda accent. Peter laughed loudly.

Star Wars would keep them sane.

\--

Wong entered the Sanctum's library, and went straight to the chained up books. He knew that one of them would hold the key to stopping Thanos, to bringing all of the dead back.

Pulling off one of the books, he quickly skimmed over the pages, looking. 

When he got to the third book, something caught his eye. 

_There are many powerful beings in the Multiverse. But one of the most powerful are the Watchers. Most do not interfere with the Mortal realms, but in times of dire need, they are said to assist the mortals. There powers are vastly unknown, and very few know the looks of them._

"Great. Thanks, book." Wong muttered to himself, sliding the book back onto the shelf. He was getting hungry. Subway sounded good.

He walked out of the library, and then stopped himself. Outside, the world was in chaos. Sadly, nothing would be opened. So he had to find something here to eat in the Sanctum. So, he exited the library. 

But as he walked to the kitchen, he noticed a man. He looked very old, and had short, white hair. Weirdly, he was just leaning casually against the counter.

"Hello?" Wong said. "Are you supposed to be here? We don't usually allow visitors."

"I'm here to give you advice." The old man walked forward and held out his hand. "Stan Lee. I'm a Watcher, as you just read about."

Wong's eyes widened. "A Watcher?" He shook the man's hand. "I'm Wong. What's this advice you want to get me?"

"That what you need, to stop Thanos, isn't magic rocks." Stan said, looking around the room. "You already have what you need. You just need to learn to let it go."

Wong looked at the man, confused. "We couldn't stop him before."

"Then try harder." The old man disappeared as he finished. Just,  _poof_ and he was gone. Wong was left, alone and very confused. And still hungry.

He grabbed his phone out of his pocket and sent Tony Stark a text.

_Hey, I have some news._

It took a few minutes for Tony to reply.

**Whats up?**

_Met a strange man. Told me that we don't need anything to stop Thanos. Says we have everything._

**Get back to the compound. we have to show you something**

_k meet you there_

Wong pocketed his phone, grabbed the sandwich he had been making, and opened a portal back to the Compound.

\--

A few days had passed in the new world that Bucky was on. So far, he'd only found Sam and the kid, Peter. He really liked Peter, and so did Sam. Although Bucky still didn't get what the two joked about. Star Wars? Wasn't he going to watch that with Steve?

The three had found a place with food and built three small shelters. Peter had taken off  _both_ of his Spider suits to show a simple t-shirt and jeans. His excuse is that he didn't have any time to change before he had to help Stark.

It was the night, and they were eating some berries that they had found. The world that they were on had to be just like Earth, when people first populated it. No houses, no abandoned towns, nothing except trees and grassy areas and rivers. 

Bucky caught Peter staring at the flames, but he was sitting really far away. He had super sight, and the flames hurt his eyes if he was too close. Quietly, Bucky moved over to the kid. Sam, the idiot, had fell asleep on the ground, snoring quietly.

"Hey, kid, is something wrong?" Bucky asked.

Peter shook his head, but then looked up at Bucky. There was tears in his eyes, and he slowly nodded. Bucky put his arm around him.

"I-I didn't want this." Peter whispered, his voice shaking. "This wasn't what I expected when I became Spiderman."

"What were you expecting?"

"To fight bad guys, win easily, then relax at home watching movies." Peter rubbed his eyes. "I didn't know being a hero was so...so..."

"Emotional?" Bucky finished. "Ya, it doesn't seem that was on TV, does it? I've seen recording from a bunch of the Avengers fights. But, it really is. It's hard, on so many levels. I mean, I don't really know, I've only been away from Hydra and working with Steve for a few years, but I remember when I was at war. This isn't easy." 

They were quiet for a second. "Hey, why did you become a hero, Peter? Why'd you become Spiderman?"

"Because...because my uncle. He was killed by muggers. I-I didn't want anyone else to get hurt." Peter smiled a bit and looked at the sky. "And I always looked up to Mr. Stark. Ever since I was little, I wanted to be just like him. So, when I got the chance, I took it."

Peter showed Bucky the little contraption on his wrist. "I didn't have much money, so I had to scrounge around for the parts, but I made these web shooters. And I made a suit. Well, I found a bunch of clothes and decorated them with spiders, but it's what I had. Then Mr. Stark found me and gave me a suit to help him in Germany."

Bucky looked at the web shooters on the kid's wrist. "I could never make something like that. Heck, I can't even operate a phone. I'm too old."

"You're, what, 100?"

"And you're ten?"

"Seventeen." Peter grumbled, but his voice seemed more positive. Bucky patted the kids head a few times. "I'm going to bed." Peter stood up, and looked around. "This...is this normal for superheroes? Living like pre-historic beings?"

"Nope. That's for everyone." Bucky gave the kid a soft smile. "And don't worry about being sad about losing someone. We're all like that."

"Okay. Goodnight, Bucky."

"Goodnight, kid." 

The kid walked over to the little shelter that he'd made. When they were building them, none of them had a clue on how to build anything. The final projects looked like third graders building forts for the day, but they worked. Thankfully, there had been no rain yet. But if there was, then they were pretty screwed.

Sam was still asleep on the ground. Sighing, Bucky pulled him over to his shelter, trying to not wake Sam up. Then, Bucky went over to his own shelter, and laid down. He figured that he wouldn't get muck sleep, but he felt better laying down.

It was a peaceful night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhh! They're so short!!!  
> And I just LOVE Dad Bucky. Expect more!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, to be honest, I have no idea how this fanfic will play out.  
> I knew the beginning, and I know the end. But not the middle...  
> I'm an idiot, I know, but that's how I write.  
> Anyway, enjoy!

A week had passed since they were taken to the new world. A crazy week. People kept trying to steal from them, and failing because, well, you can't steal from Avengers. Peter kept having nightmares every night, and Bucky thought that the kid was going crazy from lack of technology and his friends. Bucky had his own nightmares, but not as bad as the kid. Yet, somehow, Sam slept like a log every night. 

It was the night, and it was raining for the first time. Peter had somehow gotten his Iron Spider suit on top of his shelter, so the rain didn't get into his shelter. But Sam and Bucky got every soaked. 

"We can sleep in shifts!" Peter had said, trying to make an agreement with the other two. "Then we all can get sleep!"

"Kid, we're fine." Sam had replied, patting the kid's head. "Go to bed."

Once Peter was asleep, Sam leaned up against a tree and fell asleep himself. Bucky tired to fall asleep, but it was cold, and wet, and horrible. 

God, he could sleep in Army Barracks, but not in a wet forest? 

After a few hours, be began to drift off. But he was quickly awoken by the sound of footsteps. Surprisingly, the sun was already coming up. It was perfect, because he could see the person that was coming to their camp.

She had red-brown hair, and glasses. Her outfit was muddy, and her hair was messy and wet. Bucky quickly stood up, and stared the woman down.

"We don't have anything to give you." Bucky growled, seeming threatening. The woman stumbled back.

"I-I'm sorry..." She muttered, slowly walking back. Then, there was a nearby gasp.

Peter was standing up, one hand in his hair, with his mouth wide open. "Aunt May?" He asked, quietly. The woman stared at him.

"Peter?" She replied. "Peter!" The two hugged, and began having a conversation that Bucky couldn't understand over the rain and their crying. Bucky just watched awkwardly from the side.

May looked over at Bucky. "You're...you're the Winter Soldier?" She pulled Peter away from him, but Peter just laughed.

"He isn't going to hurt you, May." He explained. "Bucky isn't the Winter Soldier anymore. Anyway, I could beat him! I've done it before."

"Shut up, kid." Bucky warned, in a joking tone. "I wasn't trying so hard."

"Uhhh!" Sam complained, rubbing his eyes. "Wha ya guys doing?"

May let go of Peter and glares at Sam and Bucky. "You guys even  _think_ about hurting Peter again, and I swear..."

"Calm down, lady!" Sam replied, waving his hand at her. "Peter's cool. That...thing was just Avengers business. No personal hate."

"Do you know were we are?" May asked after a second.

Bucky shook his head. "All I know is that is isn't Earth. Probably some new world that Thanos created for the humans that he killed. But we don't have a way to get back, or a way to contact anyone."

"Wrong!" A strange man's voice spoke. Suddenly, a circle of light appeared close by and a bunch of people walked out. A tree-thing, a middle-age looking man with dark blonde hair, a man with gray and red skin, a woman with black hair and weird little things sticking out of her head, Wanda, King T'Challa, a man with a red cape, and a teenage looking girl with two different colored eyes.

Bucky's eyes went straight to Wanda. "Wanda, it's nice to see you." He said, casually. She gave him a soft smile.

"It's nice to see you too, Bucky." She replied.

"Who the heck are you guys?" Sam asked, pointing to everyone else. Bucky glanced over and saw Peter's eyes almost bulging out of his head. 

"Peter...?" He said, watching him.

Peter sighed loudly. "Sorry, but I forgot your guy's names. Can you tell us them again?"

The blonde man sighed in reply. "I'm Quill, that's Groot, that's Mantis, that's Drax, that's Strange, that's T'Challa, that's Witch Lady, and that's...what's your name again kid?" He pointed to the girl with the weird eyes. The girl rolled her eyes.

"Deidra Fowell. Call me Dei." She looked around. "So, Dr. Strange, are these the last three we need before we leave?" Her gaze landed on May. "There's four."

May walked forward and held out her hand. "May Parker. I'm Peter's aunt." Dei shook the woman's hand. "Why are your eyes different colors?"

"I have heterochromia. So, one eye's amber, one's green." Dei closed one eye, showing her amber one, then closed that one and opened her green eye. "But, that's besides the point. We need to get the Avengers back to Earth. Like, now."

"Why now, exactly?" Sam asked, crossing his arms. "I know Thanos is out there, but it's only been a week since he snapped."

Dei stared at him. "A week for  _us_ , maybe. But it's been about six months on Earth. Time here moves crazy fast, and you don't go now, then you may not be able to stop Thanos at all."

"And how will we get there?"

"Strange will open a portal and you guys will go through. It won't be anywhere near New York, though. It'll be in Idaho." Dei eyes slowly looked over Bucky and Peter. Bucky caught her eyes for a split second and he could feel something different in them. She wasn't human. "So, you'll have to figure out a way back."

"You're not coming?" Peter asked her. "It's your home. Don't you want to see if your parents are still there?"

"I sincerely, from the bottom of my heart, hope my parents are dead, Mr. Parker. And anyway, you're going to bring everyone back in no time!"

Peter mumbled something under his breath that made May laugh.

Dei smiled at him. "You don't want me to call you Mr. Parker? Now I have to!" She grinned and patted his shoulder. "Don't worry, Mr. Parker, I'll let you call me Miss Fowell."

"I already hate you."

"Perfect! My charm is working!" She smirked and clapped her hands together. "'Kay boys, and Wanda, you need to get to Earth! Strange, is it fine to open the portal here?"

Strange nodded, and began to spin his hands. A glowing circle appeared, and there was a different background inside. "Everyone, besides Mrs. Parker, please go through." Quill quickly jumped through, followed by Groot, Mantis, and Drax. T'Challa looked at the girl before walking through. Sam followed him. 

Only Bucky, Peter, and Strange were left.

"You two, hurry up." Strange said, his hands shaking. "I can't hold it for much longer."

Bucky looked over at Peter, then at Deidra. "Come on, Peter." He held Dei's gaze for a second before walking through. Strange walked through, keeping the portal open from Earth.

"Peter, come on!" Strange shouted.

"Go, Peter." May said, gently pushing the boy forward. He was frozen to the spot, scared and nervous. Dei sighed and walked behind him.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Parker." She told the older woman, and shoved Peter easily into the portal.

Once the boy was through, Strange closed the portal and fell into a heap on the ground.

But not before they all heard the loud, bloodcurdling shriek of Dei.

\--

Tony paced around his room, hands running through his hair. He felt like pulling it all out. 

It had been six months since Peter had died, and they still have  _no_ clue how to get him back. No sightings of Thanos, no strange magic weirdness anywhere, nothing. 

His watch began to beep. Tony looked down at it and pulled the hologram text message up.

_Capsicle-Suit up. We're going to Idaho_

**C U @ Quin Jet**

****He didn't have a clue what this was, but as the characters in Star Wars (which he _totally_ didn't binge watch to understand Peter's jokes) would say, he had a bad feeling about this.


End file.
